


Nothing Changes

by awriterofthings



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe drags Beca to a cappella reunion where they learn that people think they're a couple.





	Nothing Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit rushed. I'm just trying to get back into the flow of writing. It's been a while.

** Nothing Changes **

****

              Beca was sitting on the counter of the bathroom sink while her roommate got ready for the a cappella reunion at Barden University that she was being forced to accompany her to.

              “Stop frowning,” Chloe said as she put the final touches on her make-up. “It’ll be fun catching up with everyone. We’ve lost touch for too long.”

              “Then why can’t we just go for drinks or something? Why do we have to go to a full on reunion?”

              “Remember we agreed that you’d do one social thing a month?”

              “No, you said that I _should_ do one social thing a month and I ignored you.”

              Chloe capped her eyeliner and looked at Beca. “You’re going. Don’t you want to brag about how big you’ve made it, Ms. Future Grammy winner?”

              “No, I don’t. I’m a blip on the radar right now, anyway; far away from a Grammy. I want to stay inside and avoid unnecessary human contact.”

              Chloe grinned. “Lack of human contact is why you’re so grumpy.” Chloe stretched out her arms wide and waited expectantly.

              Beca frowned. “I don’t want a hug.” When she was enveloped into one anyway, she dropped her shoulders in defeat, accepting her best friend’s giddy ways. “Are you done?”

              “No.” Chloe pulled away before planting a kiss on Beca’s temple. “Now I am.” She turned and exited the bathroom. “Get dressed.”

              Beca fought a smile as she hopped off the counter, trudging along behind Chloe. “I _am_ dressed.”

              Chloe stopped at the doorway of her room and spun around. “As cute as you are in your ripped jeans and plaid shirt, this occasion requires a bit more effort. Plaid skirt and nice top?”

              Beca narrowed her eyes. “Fine.” She turned to head to her room but stopped and looked back at Chloe. “You owe me.”

              Chloe nodded. “Of course.”

              She began to walk away but stopped to add, “What if I bump into Jesse?”

              Chloe leaned against the doorway. “Didn’t you two end on a good note?”

              “It’ll still be awkward. We haven’t really spoken in a few years aside from the occasional “hey, how’s life” text.”

              “It’ll be fine. I’ll make sure to save you from any and all awkward situations. Now hurry, Aubrey and Stacie will be here soon.” Beca began to open her mouth but Chloe quickly cut her off. “Don’t start.” She turned Beca around and gently nudged her down the hall. “Get dressed.”

             

 

              Things were going pretty well as far as school reunions go. Beca was only mildly bored and only hated every other song that was being played. She even felt like she could survive the social event if she stuck with her group of friends and wasn’t forced to converse with the other a cappella groups that were in attendance. She had already made the mistake of greeting Barb by calling her “Bologna Barb” but luckily it was taken in stride. She was currently standing with the former Barden Bellas and its new captain, Emily, who had snuck into the reunion to hang with her a cappella family.

              Emily gestured between Chloe and Beca. “So how are things with you guys? It’s been what? Five years together?”

              Beca shook her head. “We’ve only been living together for two years.”

              “Sorry, I missed that housewarming party,” Emily said. “But I meant, _together._ You two are really going strong.”

              Amy nodded in agreement. “I didn’t think you’d last a year, to be honest. Not that you’re not both equally great.” She looked at Chloe. “It’s just that you’re like a puppy on acid,” she then turned to Beca. “And you’re a bit like a grumpy cat.”

              Chloe could be visibly seen thinking about Amy’s words, mouthing ‘puppy on acid’ as she tried to wrap her mind around the description she was given.

              “I’m not grumpy,” Beca stated. “I’m just… socially weary.”

              Aubrey quirked a brow. “Socially weary? What the hell does that even mean? Just say you think your time is better spent doing other things than hanging with us.”

              Beca narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “You’re putting words in my mouth, but yes, my time is definitely better spent working than listening to you talk about all the ways you think you’re better than everyone else.”  
              Chloe pointed at the two women. “That’s one. You don’t get any more for the rest of the night. Behave.”

              “Sorry,” they both mumbled in unison, successfully chastised.

              “Hold on wait,” Beca backtracked. “Together?” She gestured between herself and Chloe. “Like… _together_?”

              Chloe laughed, Emily’s earlier words finally sinking in. “We’re not dating.”

              Emily’s face fell. “Ohmygod, no. You two broke-up?”

              Cynthia Rose tilted her head to the side in sympathy. “It’s cool that you two can still be friends.”

              “Yeah,” Emily chimed in. “Very mature.”

              “Okay, hold on,” Beca said, holding her hands up. “Chloe and I have never dated. Ever. We’re just friends.”

              Cynthia Rose, Emily and Amy looked to Chloe, who nodded her agreement.

              “Really?” Emily asked, not convinced. “Are you sure?”

              Beca gave her an incredulous look. “I mean, I’m pretty sure I would know.”

              Emily frowned. “My favorite couple isn’t even a couple. I need a drink.”

              “I could use one too,” Cynthia Rose said just wanting a reason to escape the awkward situation that had been created.

              Amy remained, still not convinced. “You’re pulling my leg aren’t you?”

              “We’re not,” Chloe assured her. “We’re just friends.”

              Amy narrowed her eyes at them. “You’ve never,” she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

              “Once in a dream,” Chloe answered, earning her a wide-eyed look from Beca. She shrugged and then looked to Aubrey and Stacie. “Please clarify this for us.”

              “They’re not dating,” Aubrey stated. “They act like a couple. Neither have dated anyone in like two years.”

              “And they do everything together,” Stacie added.

              “And sometimes sleep in the same bed,” Aubrey continued.

              “Lots of physical contact.”

              “Okay,” Beca cut them off. “We’re best friends. Best friends do those things.”

              Stacie laughed. “You’re more couple-y than us and we’re actually dating,” she said about herself and Aubrey.

              “And it’s not too late to escape,” Beca assured Stacie.

              “So you _are_ dating?” Amy asked, now confused.

              “No,” Beca huffed, now in fight or flight mode. “Just friends. I’m joining them for that drink,” she said before quickly walking away.

              “Look what you did,” Chloe said to her friends as she watched Beca disappear into the crowd.

              “She’s only getting pissy about it because she knows I’m right,” Aubrey pointed out. “And so do you. You’ve been harboring this crush for years, Chloe. Just tell her. She’s too dense when it comes to feelings to figure it out on her own.”

              Chloe didn’t bother arguing. “Things are fine the way they are. I don’t want to mess with our flow.”

              “Nothing will change,” Amy assured her. “You already act like a couple.”

              Stacie smirked. “Well, one thing will change but you’ll both enjoy it. You should just go for it, Chloe. This could be a defining moment for you two.”

              Chloe thought it over. “Yeah, maybe. We’ll see how she acts the rest of the night.”

 

 

 

              Chloe entered her shared apartment with Beca, hating how quiet the brunette had been after the confusion about them dating. She had wanted to bring it up but didn’t want to make things more awkward.  

              “So did you have fun?” Beca asked, trying to gauge Chloe’s mood. The redhead had acted normal after everything, making Beca feel as if she didn’t want to talk about how everyone thought they were together.

              “I did,” Chloe said as she removed her jacket and put it away. “It was nice having everyone in one room.”

              Beca tossed her own jacket on the back of the couch. “Yeah, I’ve missed those awesome nerds,” she admitted. “Sweatpants are calling my name,” she said as she headed to her room.

              Chloe followed behind her, leaning against the wall outside the room as Beca went to change. She took a deep breath and decided to just get the conversation over with. “It’s funny how the girls thought we were dating.”

              “I can’t believe they thought we’ve been dating this whole time.”

              “I guess I can see why they thought that,” Chloe admitted. “We’re pretty close. It’s not really too absurd that they thought that.”

              “No, I guess not.” Beca opened the room door and Chloe pushed herself off the wall to face her. “I saw Jesse.”

              Chloe looked surprised. “I didn’t realize he was there. Were you two okay? Why didn’t he come say hi?”

              Beca ran a hand through her hair. “He, uh… he thought it would be weird. Apparently he thought we were dating, too. Actually, he thought I broke-up with him to be with you.”

              “Wow, we’re really giving off vibes, huh?” Chloe wiped her hands on the front of her jeans, not sure what she should be saying or doing right now.

              Beca’s shoulders slumped at how out of character Chloe was acting. “Things are weird now. I didn’t want things to get weird.”

              “I’m sorry.” Chloe took Beca by the hand and pulled her into the living room. “We should probably talk about this.”

              “We don’t have to.”

              “We do. At least I do.” Chloe fought hard not to bounce her leg up and down. “I haven’t dated anyone in a while or even entertained the thought because no one could ever make me feel the way you do, Beca. I’ve had a crush on you for years.”

              “What?” Beca’s eyebrows shot up. “Seriously?”

              Chloe nodded. “I’m not expecting anything. I just wanted to tell you how I feel. Today felt like kind of a sign to just get it out in the open. You probably don’t feel the same way and I’m hoping this won’t change our-,”

              Beca leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Chloe’s lips. She pulled away, looking unsure. “Was that okay? You know I’m not as good with words so I figured I’d just go for it.”

              Chloe leaned forward, capturing Beca’s lips in another kiss, lingering for a few seconds before reluctantly pulling away. “That was more than okay. So this means…?”

              “That I like you too,” Beca confirmed. “Love you, actually. For a really long time.”

              Chloe smiled. “I love you, too, Becs. What happens now?”

              “Well if our friends thought we were dating, then I’m sure everyone else we know probably thinks we are. Nothing changes.”

              “Well, maybe one thing changes,” Chloe said, huskily as her gaze falls to Beca’s lips.

              Beca laughed lightly. “Okay, one thing definitely changes,” she said before pulling Chloe back to her for a kiss.

             

             

             

             

             

             

             

****

****


End file.
